The Remembrance: The Lore of Ice Hellions
by Marikit
Summary: The Lore of Ice Hellions- MW4
1. Exodus

Lore Master's The Remembrance  
The Exodus  
From The Diary of Jonas Cage  
And on that 14th day of February, the year was 2784, the great Aleksandr Kerensky gathered the officers of the Star League. We were quite a number, about 200 or more. And we listened to Kerensky's plan to exile-- to rebuild a new colony-- a new haven of peace in a galaxy far away. The Ice Hellions agreed to this plan, among the majority who affirmed and preparations hath started. There was a certain feeling of strength during that time. A Unity not felt for a long time.  
  
And we waited until that day came.. the 8th of July -- The Exodus begins. It was a grand sight. For there were a multitude of them, all hoping to reach the New Samarkand. Thirty two BattleMech Divisions, with nine regiments under its wings. Seventy six infantry Divisions and sixty three independent regiments which totaled to over seven hundread line regiments.  
  
There were 1,349 JumpShips and a fleet of over five thousand Dropships. Another fleet of four hundred Warships, looked over us. Making sure that we are safe from harm and danger. There were two million troops, and almost four million dependents that went on the Exodus into the unknown. The people who wanted a life of peace.  
  
On the 5th of November, the massed fleet jumped toward the Periphery entering the unknown space and disappearing from the boundaries of the Inner Sphere. It was a long journey. Warships and scout Jumpships went ahead us to secure the territory. Some of them lagged behind, just in case some one would follow. It was long and hard, some of the vessels were lost because of mechanical failure, jump accidents and some drifted off to no where. The Picket Vessells would hunt for worlds for us to re-supply. The supplies had to be budgeted and so rationing cannot be avoided.  
  
The people grew restless. They were asking when the journey was to end and where was this promised haven of peace. They were tired and hungry. They wanted to turn back, go back into the land they left behind. Better that there was war than to be in this uncharted place...They hated the uncertainty.  
  
August 19th of 2785, Nine vessels which were centered on the Texas-class warship Prinz Eugen mutinied against Kerensky's command and declared its intention to go back to the Inner Sphere. Kerensky then ordered Elizabeth Hazen, One of the founders of Clan Jade Falcon, to recapture the rebels. She brought him back and prompted the others to surrender. Kerensky ordered an execution of all rebel officers above the rank of Captain to discourage any other ideas of rebellion.  
  
Still, the people were restless and rumors spread that this was a suicide trip. That Kerensky was leading them to nothingness-- that his galaxy was a fraud. And with that, the Exodus was on the brink of collapse.  
  
This was when General Order 137 was issued to justify Kerensky's actions and pacify the rumors that was going on. This was the core of The Hidden Hope Doctrine: The Inner Sphere shall collapse in chaos and the Star League would stand and redeem the fallen glory. The people of the Exodus must stand apart and survive so that their descendants may return and lead the Inner Sphere back to the Ideals of the Star League... 


	2. The Fallen

The Fallen The Battlefield looked like hell. Red tainted the sky as grey smoke rose from the burning scrap metal that used to be great and powerful BattleMechs. There was a deafening silence --- a silence that bores through your soul, screeching and pleading, enough to make you go insane. Everywhere you look, there was a picture of death save from the lone eagle that circled around the battlefield, as if searching for any sign of life. That was when a scream pierced through the silence, a scream of agony, pain and anger. It sounded almost mad. Then it silenced into whimpers. From inside the cockpit of his fallen and battered Kodiak, a young man, just about 25, has woken up to find that reality was worse than his dreams. He wished he didnt wake up-- somehow wishing that he was dead. His name was Jaxon Cage, a young Nova Commander who once had bright dreams of victory and glory. Now those dreams has been shattered and torn apart. He got out of the cockpit slowly and took in the sight around him. The afternoon sun beat down hard at him as he walked around the wreck. "Hello?!" He called out to anyone that may still be alive and began to search through all the fallen mechs. He saw only dead faces of the people he had grown up with, friends, sibkins, Officers he had looked up to. He called over and over again. Perhaps some of them were just knocked out. He knocked into the windows of the cockpits, shook them hoping that everyone was just in deep slumber. Still, no one replied. He was alone. He sank to the ground. The strain of battle was already taking toll on him. He looked down to the red earth and a gleaming piece of red gemstone caught his eye. He picked it up. It was the Khan's pendant. A symbol of authority and power --The Hellion. It stared up at him with red eyes. It was as if it was talking to him, possessing him with a strength he doesnt know he has. He closed his fist around it. And stood up. A few yards from him, a remnants of what was a proud Cougar lay. Jaxon Cage took steps towards it and found the slain body of Khan Asa Taney. He put his hands over the the dead man's eyes and closed it. " You will not be failed, Sir," he promised the dead man. "The Ice Hellions will not be Dezgra. I will continue your mission. I swear, I will not rest until I give you justice." The Ice Hellions were gone. Tears of rage streamed down his cheek as he pounded his fist on the ground. He would rebuild the glory--- no, the Ice Hellions will not be disgraced. Not while he has breath in his body. It was then that he heard something, a creak of metal...He stood up quickly. Someone was alive. "OH, my freaking head!" Matthew Rood said as he climbed out of his fallen Timberwolf. At 18, he was the youngest Battlemech Warrior that the clan has ever seen. He was a prodigy. He had shot up the ranks from the training pool. Everyone also knows that Taney had his eye on the young pilot and he knows it. But now he didnt feel like such a winner. He groaned as he jumped down. "Holy Mary, Mother of God... What on God's green earth?!" He exclaimed as looked around him. Apparently, Clan Nova Cats had just wiped them out. "Oh Geesh, what happened?" He said as he surveyed the damaged that the battle has caused. "This cant be good." "No, this is definitely not good," a voice said from behind him. He spun around. Jaxon Cage stood before him. "Jaxon, are we---?" "I think we are the only ones alive. I checked the northern part of the battlefield. No one was there." Jaxon shook his head. "I also found this. " He opened his fist to show Matthew the pendant. "The Khan..." He sighed then closed his eyes. Jaxon put a hand on the young man's shoulder. " Its not over yet, Matthew." Matthew opened his eyes and nodded. "No, its DEFINITELY not over yet." Jaxon and Matthew went into a thorough search of the whole battlefield hoping to find a mech that is salvageable to get them out of there before the Clan Nova Cats return to collect their isorla (loot). They do not want to become Bondsmen. Not for the Nova Cats. They would rather kill themselves than serve those animals. It was early evening when they found a Vulture that was salvageable on the outskirts of the battlefield. Matthew climbed to its cockpit and opened it. The pilot was still alive. "Jaxon! He called from the cockpit. "Get up here! I need help up here." "What?" Jaxon asked as Matthew pointed towards the cockpit. "This one's still alive." She was a bondsman, forced to fight with the Nova Cats. Her short brown hair covered her face which was blackened by the smoke. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes. Almost immediately, she woke up. "GET OFF ME!" she shouted as she pushed Jaxon off her. She reached behind her and pulled out a long metal pipe. "Get out of my mech or die..." "Hold on, girl," Matthew said as he grabbed the pipe from her. " We are not gonna kill you." She glared at them with her green eyes. She almost looked like a cat about to pounce. "What? You're gonna capture me, bring me back to your base to toy with, spit on and mock? NOSIREE! I have had enough of that from the Nova Cats. I'm not gonna go with you even if you kill me." She said as she clenched her fist. Jaxon shook his head. "We're not gonna capture you. I'm asking you to join us." Matthew looked at him in shock. "WHat the-?!" "Join you?" The girl looked at him suspiciously."Why should I?" "Because we are all that's left of Ice Hellions," Jaxon said. "We want revenge." The girl looked from one man to another. Then she sighed, she was tired of fighting. She had been captured by Clan Nova Cats when they lost to them on Hector. She was roughly taken to their base to be mocked and abused. In her mind, the faces of the abusers were clear. 'You're too pretty to be in a mech.' they said. Those pigs. 'what are you gonna do now little girl? run home to mommy?' They tore off her clothes, and that was when the torture began. It had been a couple of months now and everyday, she hated them more. She hated them with a passion. She was almost glad when they called her up from her cell and ordered her to fight for them. She almost ran away. But her pride kept her duty bound, she fought half -heartedly, only shooting for survival. Someone rammed into her Vulture and she blacked out. She looked at the man in front of her. He looked like he was telling the truth. "Alright," She nodded. "I'll join you for now..." They journeyed together for the night only stopping to rest the damaged engine for a while in the forest. "So, what is your name?" Matthew had asked as they Jaxon built a fire for them. The night was cold. "Shin Kell," she said shortly. "I'm Matthew Rood," he said extending his hand. She brushed it off."Who's asking?" "I was just trying to be friendly! Geesh!" She looked away and bowed her head into her knees. She was crying and she didnt want them to see her so vulnerable. "Are you crying?" Matthew asked as he peered into the half-darkness trying to see if the girl was actually showing a hint of human emotion. She was one tough cookie, silent and strong. But he could see the pain in her eyes, she must've had a tough ordeal. "Of course not!" She immediately responded straightening up and looking straight at him. "I was just resting my head." Matthew nodded and stood up to try the Comm again. He had been trying to contact base since they left and all he heard was static. He was starting to get worried. Jaxon joined them by the fire and looked over to Matthew. "Are you guys getting along fine now?" Shin shrugged. "Ask him." Matthew shook his head. He wasnt even listening. "I still couldnt reach the base." He declared. "Ive been trying the whole time. This comm device is about to run out of power too." "Oh, great!" Jaxon said. "That's just great!" Shin looked at them. "They're not there anymore. The Nova Cats ambushed your base the same time we were at the battlegrounds. The last I heard was that your Comm Center was destroyed. " "And you tell us this now?!" Matthew fumed. "Hey, at least I told you," She said smugly as she toyed with her tail. She was a half breed :half elemental, half-human. Matthew glared at her. Jaxon pulled him back. " What else do you know, Shin?" Jaxon asked calmly. " What's in it for me?" Shin Kell looked him squarely in the eye. "What do you mean?" Jaxon asked. " I mean, I'm sharing some vital information here. Something that can make you, or break you. I want to know what's in it for me." Jaxon stared at her. 'She is just securing her place. Making sure of herself. "What do you want?" He asked cautiously. "My freedom, a command unit of my own... to restore my name," she answered. "Done." Jaxon replied "What?" Matthew stood up from where he was seated. " She isnt getting those that easy!" Shin Kell grinned. "Take it, or leave it, Matthew... You need me and you know it." She stood up and stared at him straight in the eye. "Besides, You wouldnt want me to be your enemy." They stared at each other. Matthew knew she was right-- but he couldnt be too sure of her loyalty. Jaxon pulled Matthew away. "She is a woman Matthew. We respect them." Matthew looked at Jaxon and walked away from the girl. "Jaxon, we do not know if she's going to betray us. How can you trust her so easily?" Jaxon put a hand on his shoulder. " She cant leave us, Matthew. Right now, we are all she's got. She wont run away. Believe me, we spared her life. She owes us." Matthew was still doubtful but he nodded. Jaxon smiled at the boy and winked. "Besides, I think the girl likes you." Matthew whirled around to glare at Jaxon, but he was already halfway across the field towards Shin. "Im gonna get you for that!" He shouted back.  
'Nav point Gamma, reached.' The computer declared as they approached the snowy hills which the Ice Hellions call home. It was unusually cold as heavy snow prevented them from moving fast and seeing far. They dreaded looking out the cockpit window. They dreaded what they were going to see. "We're home," Matthew declared as he stopped the mech and opened the cockpit. "Looks like, they didnt spread out the welcome Mat for you guys. No hero's welcome," Shin said as they looked around at burnt buildings, destroyed dropships and dead people. "The Nova Cats had a party here." "Shut up," Matthew said as he jumped down from the Mech. Jaxon was already down there surveying the damage. "Looks like the Comm Center is down, I see one Dropship that we can save..." Jaxon started and then sighed. "Looks like were starting from scratch." He looked at Matthew who nodded silently. They walked around the base. The Nova Cats didnt leave much for them to save, just a few Vendettas, some old damaged Mechs and a Daishi. Most of their Dropships were gone, or destroyed. They found pieces of a jumpship and several carriers around the area. Anger stirred in their hearts and their fury rose as they saw the dead bodies of the Ice Hellions. After a thorough survey of the base, they quickly went to the Command Center. The building was still up, except for a big missile hole smack right in the middle of it. The Main Computers were all destroyed along with the people who ran it. "Some of them mustve escaped," Jaxon thought aloud as he lifted up one of the mainframe computers and pulled out a young woman's body under it. "Maybe," Matthew said in a voice which was less than hopeful. "Who is that?" He asked he was recording all the names of the bodies. He was disgusted and angry as he wrote down another name. Jaxon turned the body over and gasped. "Its your sister," he said quietly. Matthew turned around slowly, as if dreading to see the fate that she had befallen. It was Lilith, her younger sister. She lay there with her eyes closed, as if she was only asleep. His tears fell. "And I was coming home a hero," he said as he remembered her smiling face as she waved him off to battle a week ago. He held her in his arms and kissed the dead girl's forehead. "Good Night, Cherub." He said as he lay her down again. Now, he was REALLY mad. "What is she holding?" Jaxon asked Matthew when he looked up at him. Matthew pried off a little recorder from his sister's limp hands. "Its her Diary," he declared. He pressed a little blinking pink button. Suddenly the room was filled with sounds of screaming, missiles, and lasers. Then there was a loud explosion. Finally, Lilith's voice was heard over the ruckus. "The Nova Cats attacked us today, June 25 at 1300 hours. Star Col. Marcus Wick and the rest of the troops tried to hold them off, to no avail. We were outnumbered. The civilians and the Princess was put in dropships and were headed for the exile Hellion Community in Londerholm. Loremaster Jonas Cage is dead. Please relay this message to the SaKhan or the Khan. Tell... Matthew ... I love---"Matthew stared at the recorder. She was gone. Jaxon put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "She did a very brave thing, Matthew."  
Meanwhile, Shin Kell was doing a survey on her own. What was she doing here? There is nothing for her here. They couldnt offer her anything. For her, it was time to go. She looked up at the men who were returning. 'Losers,' she thought as she climbed up the Vulture. "Where are you going?" Jaxon demanded and pulled her down. "You have nothing to offer me," Shin Kell said simply turning her back at him. "I told you she was nothing but a traitor," Matthew glared at the girl. " For all we know, she may be a spy for the Nova Cats." Shin Kell glared at him and whipped him with her tail. "I am not serving those Monsters. Do NOT associate me with them." Matthew staggered back and felt blood trickling from his cheek. "Oh you damned freeborn!" He said as he tackled her but she was fast and avoided him. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Shin Kell's eyes glowed. Matthew looked at her squarely in the eye. " You heard me. No one but a freebirth would run away from her word. We shouldnt have trusted you in the first place." "OH!!" She screamed as she came towards him with a punch. "NO ONE CALLS ME A FREEBIRTH!" Jaxon pulled her back. "STOP IT!" He shouted. "Will you two stop acting like children?" Both parties were glaring at each other. Matthew stood up. "We're all we've got. Everyone else is dead. If you guys want to kill each other, fine. But right now, its between us and those Nova Cats. If you guys want to survive, you better learn how to live with each other," He said to both. Shin Kell shrugged Jaxon off. "Wrong. You guys live with each other," She said as she jumped up and quickly climbed up the Mech. "I'm out of here." She said as she turned the Mech on and left. "What did I tell you?" Matthew said as he turned away from Jaxon.  
Shin Kell stopped as she reached the outskirts of the Southern hills of Huntress. It was nightfall and she was tired. She still couldn't believe he called her a freebirth. No one knows her. No one really understood her. She was the only good product of a eugenics experiment that mixed the genes of an elemental and a human. Most of her sibkins either were too dumb or too violent for battle. She was the only one who came out right. Yet she didnt feel special... she felt alone. In training, she was mocked, teased for her unusual appearance and for being a girl. She never had anyone believe in her -- until that day when she had her Trial of Position. She had shown them what she was made of. She had defeated all three of those she faced. That was the only time she felt triumphant-- when she was named Nova Captain for Clan Wolf. She was respected, known and wanted. Her unit was one of the best in the clan. She felt important. But that was all gone now. After she was captured by the Nova Cats in Babylon, she was back to being what she was before. A toy, a clown-- a nobody. Why did those Hellions spare her life? Why did they let her go? Why didnt they just torture her to get the answers and then kill her? Why were they so nice to her? Those were the questions that ran around her head. Suddenly her radar blinked. There were four Nova Cat Mechs going towards the Ice Hellion Base. They were going to collect Isorla. Those two hellions will be powerless against them. She started up her mech and quickly went back. They do need her.  
At the base, Jaxon and Matthew stood in front of the huge grave where they had buried the bodies that they found, except for Lilith, who was buried in a little grave next to it. They stood there silently, mourning over their losses and thinking of how to start again. "I guess we have to see if the others made it to Londerholm," Jaxon slowly said. Matthew nodded and turned away from the graves."That other dropship's Communication and Tracking Device is still working. I'll see if I can contact anyone tonight." He said as he started towards the dropship. "That can wait until tommorow, Matthew. We rest tonight," The older man said. But Matthew wasnt listening. His ears strained to hear what he thought were the sound of several Battle Mechs. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Jaxon asked him. Just then, Matthew pointed out 2 Osiris, a Raven and a Mad Cat coming down from the hills. The Nova Cats were back for their isorla. They rushed towards the MechLab where the Daishi stood. Jaxon and Matthew worked as fast as they can loading the Daishi and a vendetta with all that it can carry. It was now or never for them. The Nova Cats were approaching fast and they looked at each other and saluted as Jaxon climbed up the Daishi and Matthew went in the Vendetta. This might be the last time they'd see each other. It was the fight to the death. "This is for Lilith," Matthew said as he started the Vendetta and moved out slowly behind a blown up Dropship and waited. He locked one of his few Clan Missiles in at the Osiris was about 500 yards from him, it was turning towards him and was getting ready to blast him with a Medium ER Laser as he pressed the button to launch it. At this point, it was two on two, the Nova Cats in their large Mechs-- Jaxon and Matthew, powless in a Daishi and a Vendetta. Yet the men fought hard. They held up the enemy with a passion. Jaxon screamed as the Raven blasted his Daishi's left leg and he fell down. He knew that he was in for it. He closed his eyes waiting for a laser to finish him off. But it didnt happen. He opened his eyes to see that a Vulture had just taken down the Raven and was headed for the Osiris that was attacking Matthew's Vendetta. Shin Kell came back. He watched as she skillfully blasted and avoided the Nova Cat's Mechs. The Vulture moved swiftly as she finished off the last Mad Cat with a grand assault that made it explode into pieces. Then, there was silence as the Vulture emerged from the smoke. She just saved their lives. Matthew quickly got out of the Vendetta to meet Shin Kell who was standing silently by the Vulture with her head down. Jaxon rushed over from the Daishi, clutching his right shoulder as it was bleeding. "You came back," Matthew started to say. "I had a duty," Shin replied. "You spared my life. Now its time for me to pay you back." "We are grateful, Shin Kell," Jaxon smiled at the girl "How can we repay you?" Shin Kell smiled. "By making me an Ice Hellion." Matthew nodded. "You dont have to ask. You already are." 


	3. The Calling

he Calling  
Mission Objective: Totally Eliminate Eteris from Huntress. Spare no one.  
Lex Kelvin stared at the screen of his Mad Cat. He could not believe what  
he just read. He blinked and read it over again. It was still there. His  
mission was to murder and destroy the whole village. Who the hell thinks  
this up? Why? That was a question that he would like to answer. He looked  
around him as the members of the mercenary unit moved out into the  
village. How could they kill all those innocent people? How could they  
trade money for lives? How greedy can you get?  
He closed his eyes and a horror from 10 years ago played over in his head.  
It was a beautiful night in the Ice Hellion village of Tella. The stars  
were shining so bright as he took his sweet Calista home. They shared a  
kiss under the moonlight. When the silence was broken...10 BattleMechs  
plauged the village, destroying everything in sight. Some of them never  
woke up from thier slumber. The others ran out in frenzy as the huge  
killers trampled on them, shooting them and blasting them to pieces.  
Calista was lost from him in the chaos. He called out to her, but there  
was another voice that called out to him. He whirled around to see his  
mother,bleeding begging him to free her from under a huge slab of stone.  
His father, Star Col. Slade Kelvin, lay motionless a few meters away from  
her. He quickly went to her and tried to pry her out, but before he can  
budge the rock, his mother let out a last cry and then all life went away  
from his body.  
He ran madly towards the hangar where they kept a Battlemech for  
emergency. He was only a rookie pilot then, but he had to do what he can.  
He boarded the Chimera and quickly headed out to where the murderers were.  
He blasted the nearest one as it was firing gause rifles at the people who  
were running around it. It turned towards him and blasted his mech with a  
large ER Laser. The impact was too much for him. His head hit the wall of  
his cockpit and he blacked out. When he came to, they were gone. He  
quickly went down from the Chimera and looked around his village.-- a few  
paces away from him, Calista's head caught his eye. He screamed and vowed  
vengeance.  
From then on, he wandered around the planets, training, and acquiring  
  
skills and alliances, looking for clues to who or what devilish mind  
ordered the murder of these people. He joined up with mercenaries and  
  
assassins, merciless killers who kill for money or vengeance. He didnt  
care about money-- what he needs was the latter. He built up clues that  
led up to the Grand Kurultai, but cannot pinpoint the mastermind. He knows  
that the other clans and houses fear the Ice Hellions, who were by far,  
one of the best clans in and out of the Inner Sphere. They were advanced  
in technology, their people were trained the best, and their Touman was  
well prepared for any battle. They cannot strike the Touman ( fighting arm  
of the clan), so they struck the Hellions where it hurt them the most.  
They struck them at the heart. They struck the villages, wiping out each  
and every Ice Hellion Village from the maps. Then, the Clans will turn  
against the Ice Hellions and finish them off.  
He opened his eyes in realization. Eteris was the last of the Ice Hellion  
Villages. If they do this, it will be the end of all the Ice Hellions. He  
cannot murder his own people-- but he has a chance to save them. He turned  
up the speed of his Osiris and ran ahead of the pack. He has to get there  
before everyone else. He has to get to Khan Asa Taney.  
"Whoa there horsey!" Orion Jackar's voice called out to Lex as he passed  
his Raven. "You wanna kick ass this early in the morning? Whatcha up to  
Buddy?"  
"Do you know what village Eteris is?" Lex asked his friend as he slowed  
down. Orion was one of the only survivors from Tella. He had known him  
since he was born. Lex found him hiding behind a rock that night as he  
searched for survivors.  
"No, but if you'd tell me , I'd know!" Orion's cheerful voice chuckled. "  
I havent even read the mission, what are we doing in Eteris?"  
"Eteris is another Ice Hellion village, genius," Lex said in an  
exasperated voice. "Remember what happened to Tella?"  
"Are we going to ----?" Orion's voice cracked. It was a memory he had  
long wanted to forget, but cant.  
" I'm going there to warn them and get everyone out before these guys tear  
them apart," Lex told him as he speeded up. "Are you coming with me?"  
" I'm not about to let the Ice Hellions die out. Lead the way, Lex," Orion  
said as he pushed the throttle to full speed.  
  
Navpoint Delta reached.  
The Raven and the Mad Cat approached the high walls of Eteris. It was  
  
beautiful with white walls on the snow. It looks like a village in heaven.  
It was unusually silent for such a busy, Mech-producing village. There  
were no sounds of machinery, no music nor laughter. It seems that the city  
was asleep. They entered the gates. Their eyes grew wide when they saw  
what was inside. The city was not asleep. It was dead. They were too late.  
"Lex, they didnt send any advanced parties here, did they?" Orion asked as  
he drew out his mini pulse laser gun.  
"I think they did," Lex sighed as he looked around. "Lets split up and  
look for any survivors. call me when you find anything."  
"Roger that," Orion said as he headed westward and Lex turned right.  
Lex sighed. This is what he feared. The last of the major Ice Hellion  
  
Villages was gone. What was the Khan doing? Why is he allowing for such  
murder? Why doesnt he send his men to protect him. Then a thought crossed  
his mind. The Khan must be dead. The Keshik must all be dead.  
Meanwhile, Orion was thoroughly searching the western region of the  
village. He remembered the horror of what happened to his home. He spied  
on a man who died sleeping in his bed with his wife. "Sweet dreams," he  
whispered to them. A child's body lay mangled in the middle of the road.  
'Just like Tella,' he thought. Why would they want the Ice hellions gone?  
what did these innocent people do to them? His mind was racing. He shook  
his head to clear it of the thoughts. He has to keep a clear eye on anyone  
who was alive.  
Just then, his eyes focused on a man walking around a broken down  
ShadowCat. The man was wearing an Ice Hellion uniform. He immediately  
  
contacted Lex.  
"I found someone alive," He said into the microphone as he shut down his  
mech.  
  
"That's not gonna work," Viktor mumbled as he poked around his ShadowCat.  
"I wonder if..." He had to get his mech repaired before anyone of those  
mercenaries come back. Besides, he has to get the word out to the Keshik  
that Eteris is down. His home was gone.  
Suddenly he heard the distinct sound of a moving mech. He looked up and  
saw a Raven in front of him. "Uh-- oh..." He closed his eyes and started  
to pray. He felt like a rabbit in a lion's den. There was no escape now.  
He knew that he was in for it. But the Mech shut down, and the pilot came  
down slowly.  
"Oh, he wants to rumble, eh? I can do that," Viktor said as he went into a  
fighting stance. "What do you want?" He called out to the pilot.  
"Hail," the pilot greeted him. "I come in peace."  
"Sure, that's what they all said. You must mean that you've come to tear  
me in pieces," Viktor narrowed his eyes at the pilot. "Come on, lets see  
what you got."  
The pilot raised his eyebrows at him. "I dont want to fight you."  
Viktor relaxed. " You dont?"  
The pilot shook his head.  
"What do you want then?"  
"I need to know what happened here," Orion walked towards him. " My name  
is Orion Jackar. I came from Tella."  
"Wow, did you? I thought no one survived that attack!" Viktor looked him  
up and down. "My name is Viktor."  
Before Orion could even mutter a reply, Viktor grabbed him by the collar  
and threw him to the side. "WATCH OUT!" He shouted as he ducked for  
  
cover behind the Mad Cat.  
Orion looked up. It was Lex. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"Relax, Dude. I know him."  
Viktor sighed in relief as he watched the Mad Cat stop and the brown maned  
pilot climbed down of the mech. He straightened up as the man approached.  
" Hail, I am Lex Kelvin."  
Viktor nodded. "Viktor," he introduced himself. "They attacked at 1300  
hours. We touched base and communicated with Central Command Center up on  
Huntress, but it looked like they also had their hands full. As we were  
being ambushed here, they are fighting off invaders from Clan Nova Cats.  
Our Command Center was the first to go down then they took everything out.  
It was a whole army, about 50 Mercs terrorized everyone. Destroying  
everything they lay their sights on. It was terrible."'  
He paused for breath. "The civilians were led to jumpships, one of them  
was destroyed before they can even take off. The others, I hope will make  
it to Londerholm. Last I heard, they brought the Princess there too. Damn  
Mercs! They caught us off guard! We were all busy getting everything ready  
to deliver the Mechs that the Khan needed on the Battlefield up north,  
that was the last we heard from the Khan. I dont know, but it does seem  
kinda fishy the way they attacked all Ice Hellion Camps at once."  
"What else did you hear from the North?" Orion asked.  
"I dont know, nothing more, but I'm guessing that they survived," Viktor  
looked at them hopefully.  
"Well.. there is only one way to find out," Lex said.  
Orion nodded." Already ahead of you, mate!" He said to Lex then turned to  
Viktor. "You need a lift, Buddy?"  
  
On the Northside of Huntress, Matthew was turned on the dropship's  
extended radar and tried once more to contact any Ice Hellion that might  
still be out there. Suddenly, he heard a blip from the computer. "What  
the?!" He looked more closely at the screen. There was a Mad Cat and a  
Raven coming towards them from 1000 meters. He turned around to call Shin  
Kell and Jaxon who were busy trying to repair the Daishi.  
"Guys, someone's coming," He called out to them.  
"NOT AGAIN!" Jaxon groaned. "We dont have any more ammo."  
Suddenly, the Comm crackled. Shin pushed Matthew to talk on the  
microphone. "Is anyone out there?" Matthew said slowly.  
"Command Center, this is Point 5 Viktor from Eteris requesting permission  
to enter Huntress Base. Password: Elise," The man from the Raven said. His  
face showed up on the screen. He was wearing a torn Ice Hellion uniform.  
Matthew looked up at Jaxon with a quizzical look. Jaxon nodded.  
"Permission granted." Matthew said on the microphone as they quickly  
hurried down.  
After a few minutes, the Raven and the Mad Cat were docked in front of the  
Dropship. They approached Shin, Jaxon and Matthew who were waiting for  
them.  
"Hail," Lex Kelvin greeted them.  
"Hail," Jaxon replied as they shook hands. "I am Nova Commander Jaxon Cage  
of the 7th Attack Cluster. This is 1st Mechwarrior Matthew Rood and that  
is Shin Kell. Welcome to Huntress."  
"I am Lex Kelvin, formerly from Tella and this is Orion Jackar also from  
Tella. That over there, is Viktor the only survivor from Eteris," Lex  
  
replied as they all greeted each other.  
"We are here to report the status of Eteris to the Khan. Do you know where  
we can find him?" Viktor asked.  
Jaxon shook his head sadly. "The Khan has been taken down on the  
Battlefield. We are all that is left of that battle." He said as he  
produced the necklace from his pocket.  
"And so are we," Orion said. His hazel eyes narrowed. "So they attacked  
both villages the same time. Cowards! Why cant they just leave the  
civilians alone and leave the fighting to the Touman? Tella and Babylon  
went first at the same time. Then Hector, and Barcella. Now Eteris and  
Huntress are done for too. How about Londerholm? Have you contacted anyone  
else?"  
"You were the only ones to respond," Matthew told them. "We were about to  
take off and set off to Londerholm to check if anyone else made it out  
there. You are welcome to come with us. My sister recorded her last  
report on this Diary when we found her."  
Matthew let them listen to Lilith's recording. Fury was building in their  
eyes as they listened to the sounds of their people in pain.  
Lex looked away from them. He couldnt bear it anymore. "Lets start off to  
Londerholm." He said as all of them nodded in agreement and hurried to  
prepare.  
  
"Any word from my father?" Cassandra Elise Taney demanded as she barged in  
the doors of the Command Center.  
"Princess, what are you doing here? You-- should be---" a young man who  
was manning the comm looked up to her startled.  
"Where else should I be, private?" She demanded. The young man lowered his  
head.  
"There is no sign of his life meter, me lady. Nowhere on Huntress. I also  
recieved word that Lore Master Cage is dead and there are more evacuees  
that are coming from Eteris. Seems like they were attacked the same time  
as we were," the young blonde pilot reported to her.  
"Thank you, ummm..."  
"Kristov" the young pilot smiled weakly.  
"Thank You Kristov, keep on it, " She smiled back at the pilot then turned  
to another pilot. " You, tell the nurses down at the barracks that the  
people from Eteris are coming. Ask them how the Canisters are and give me  
the status of our rations. I dont want our people to starve." She said as  
she collapsed on the Major's chair.  
At once, Sarafina, her Nanny rushed up to her. " You should be resting,  
Cassandra. You are still weak. We can handle this."  
"Who will handle this Sarafina?" she asked the elderly lady. "The Keshik  
are all dead. LoreMaster Cage is gone. None of the officers are here--  
  
what I have are Rookie pilots who didnt even finish training. I have a  
duty to the Hellions."  
Sarafina nodded. "I understand. " She said as she stroked the young  
woman's perfect black hair.  
Cassandra leaned against the older woman. "Nana, I'm scared."  
"I know," Sarafina replied. "I know."  
Cassandra's tears fell as she clasped the Hellion pendant close to her  
heart. Her father had given it to her before they left for battle a week  
before. "Daddy, come home..." She whispered as she rested her head.  
"My Lady?" A male voice broke into her thoughts.  
Cassandra quickly wiped her tears away and turned to face the young man.  
It was Kristov. "Yes Kristov?"  
"I intercepted an Ice Hellion Dropship around 354,000 Miles away from us.  
They had a friendly signal and they were trying to contact base," The  
  
young pilot blushed as he spoke.  
"Good work, Kristov," she smiled and patted the young man's hand. "Put  
them through"  
"At once my princess," he replied as he projected a blurry image on the  
video Screen in front of her.  
"Hail," Cassandra greeted them.  
"Hail, Princess Cassandra," Jaxon Cage's image and voice talked back at  
her. He was one of her father's favorite Nova Commanders. Tears sprang to  
her eyes.  
"Jaxon! How is my father?" she stood up.  
"Cassandra, you better sit down." Jaxon said as he fumbled with his front  
pocket. He showed her the Khan's pendant.  
"NO!" Cassandra screamed as she recognized her father's necklace. "Jaxon,  
tell me that--"  
"I'm sorry," Jaxon shook his head. Tears sprang out from his eyes.  
Cassandra sobbed silently. "Hurry here, Jaxon." She said as she motioned  
Kristov to turn off the Comm.  
"Cassandra? Cassandra! Damn that girl" Jaxon said as the girl turned off  
the Comm. He turned to Viktor who looked up at him. " You heard what she  
said. Lets move it!"  
"Aye-aye Cap'n!" Viktor saluted and then turned on the throttle full speed  
ahead. 


End file.
